Story of a Girl
by PrettyLady
Summary: Hermione's a prefect and about to start fifth year at Hogwarts. She's worried about Voldemort, and she's hoping a certain someone will notice her.....
1. Default Chapter

Story of a Girl  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh hell," Hermione Granger growled and slammed her trunk shut. "Mum, have you seen Hogwarts A History?"  
  
"It was on your desk last night!" her mother shouted back from downstairs. "Did you pack it already?"  
  
"No, Mum!" Hermione glanced at the empty dresser and sighed. Where had her book gone?  
  
Well, no time to look for it now. Her parents were taking her out for a special dinner before she left for her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she had to finish getting dressed anyway. She was running around her room in jeans and a tee shirt, which she couldn't exactly wear for a night out.  
  
She slid into the blue sundress and high-heeled white sandals she had bought for the occasion. The past three months had changed her a lot, and in the little sundress it was obvious that she was starting to fill out. Her hair, more curly than bushy now, went up into a ponytail.  
  
There. She looked perfect.  
  
When her mother shouted up that it was time to go to the restaurant, she hurried downstairs and ran out to the family's new car. Her parents weren't very rich, but they made a lot of money for dentists. That was why Hermione had the new sundress. Her mother had decided to take her shopping while she was home and she had actually enjoyed buying new clothes.  
  
Even though she almost wouldn't admit it to herself, she was hoping she would have a chance to wear the sundress in front of a certain someone.....  
  
Maybe she would be able to get his attention, if he wasn't blind or interested in someone else.  
  
The restaurant was very crowded, so Hermione was glad that her father had made reservations. While they sat at one of the outdoor tables and waited to order their food, her parents talked about how happy they were that Hermione was a prefect. Hermione was very happy too, because she had worked hard for four years. She didn't know who the other prefect for Gryffindor was. Ron had written to her and said that he didn't know either. Neither of them had gotten a letter from Harry for a long time.  
  
Hermione picked at her food. She tried to tell herself that she didn't have a reason to worry about Harry, but she did. Voldemort was back. No one knew what the evil wizard and his followers were going to do. Hermione knew that she was going to be in danger because she was Harry's friend and because her parents were Muggles, but she was worried about Harry more.  
  
"Will you be okay at school?" her father asked. Her parents knew that something bad was going to happen soon, but she hadn't told them everything. She didn't want to scare them and she was afraid that they would make her stay home if they knew how dangerous Hogwarts might be.  
  
She nodded and poked her food with her fork. "I need to go," she said. "Harry needs me. He needs his friends."  
  
Her mother and father looked at each other. She didn't know what their expressions meant.  
  
"All right," her mother said. "We won't make you stay home, but you have to promise that you'll be careful."  
  
"We want you to write to us as often as you can," her father said.  
  
Her mother smiled. She had that funny expression again. "I know you'll take good care of Harry. Don't worry."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks get very hot. She kept picking at her food and so she wouldn't think about Voldemort or Harry being in danger, she imagined that certain someone's face when he saw her in her new sundress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Any guesses who the someone is? ^_^ Pleeeeease review if you like it! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. None of them. Not even Harry. -_-  
  
Thank you everyone! ^__^ christine, Master Elora Danan, (is this from Willow? I love Willow!) PhoenixRae, (I'll try to make it longer!) Psy_Girl, Nina (here's chapter 2!), Sunny (maybe she's too embarrassed about her crush..) coconut-ice agent h/h and Vampire girl 2003..I think that's everybody!  
  
Story of a Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione's parents took her to Platform 9 ¾ early the next morning. They were almost late because Hermione still couldn't find Hogwarts A History. She didn't know where she had put it. Finally her mother found it on the floor by the desk where Crookshanks had knocked it down. Hermione threw it in her trunk and ran out to the car. She didn't want to miss the train!  
  
When she and her parents got to the platform, she said goodbye to her parents and started looking for Harry and Ron. She didn't see them, but the platform was very crowded and her parents had brought her a little early so maybe they weren't there yet.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil ran up to her. Lavender hugged her, but Hermione wasn't surprised because Lavender hugged everybody.  
  
Parvati didn't hug Hermione, but she smiled. She looked a little worried. "I'm glad you got here okay."  
  
Hermione didn't like the way Parvati was talking. "Why, what's going on?"  
  
"You mean..you don't know?" Lavender looked worried too which made Hermione feel worse. Lavender was nice, but she was a little bit of an airhead.  
  
"You don't get the Daily Prophet anymore?" Parvati asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said. "They stopped sending it so I thought something was wrong with my subscription."  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other. "I think you should talk to Ron," Parvati said after a long silence.  
  
"I can't do that if I don't know where Ron is!" Hermione said. She still didn't see him. She didn't see Harry either and she was starting to get very worried. She remembered that she had been thinking about sundresses yesterday and she felt very, very silly. There were more important things than dresses.  
  
"We'll help you find Ron," Lavender said and she and Parvati began to drag Hermione through the crowd. Hermione didn't know what was going on. Lavender and Parvati were usually nice to her, but they had never been worried like this before. Had something..something bad happened?  
  
She stopped following Lavender and Parvati and the two girls had to stop with her. "I think you should tell me what's going on," she said.  
  
Before Parvati got more than a few words out someone else pushed through the crowd to them. It was Ron. He had gotten even taller over the summer so she was barely up to his chin and he needed a haircut.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione grabbed her friend's arm. "What happened? Where's Harry?"  
  
Ron looked at her and Hermione knew that something really was very wrong. Something bad must have happened and she felt awful because she had probably been out to dinner with her parents while it had happened and she had been worried about a dress...  
  
"It's Harry," Ron said. "I got an owl from Sir...from Snuffles yesterday. Harry's aunt and uncle's house was attacked. His aunt and uncle and cousin are okay but.."  
  
Hermione felt sick. "But what?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione...Harry's missing." 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: All these people belong to JKR.  
  
Thanks wicked-woman, Will, Isabella Grace, coconut-ice agent h/h, harrypotterfreak, (I hate it when my mom does that ^_^) Laura Spellman and Flame-the-Phoenix. (wow thanks!) Sorry if I missed anyone! ^_^;;  
  
Story of a Girl  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione stared at Ron and felt like she was going to throw up. "Harry's..Harry's missing?"  
  
Ron looked very worried. "My dad says people in the Ministry are looking for him," he said.  
  
Hermione didn't think that was a good idea because she remembered what had happened last year. Cornelius Fudge hadn't believed Harry when he had told him about Voldemort and Cedric Diggory. "Maybe they're not looking for him as hard as they could be," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione tried not to frown at her because she had forgotten Lavender was there. She really thought the other girl was nice, but she knew that she would talk about this to everybody.  
  
Before she could tell Lavender to go away, Parvati grabbed her friend's arm. "Ron and Hermione need to talk," she said and winked at Hermione while she led Lavender away. "I hope they find Harry!" she yelled before Hermione lost sight of her. She was very surprised that Parvati was trying to help her and Ron. Maybe she wasn't as much as an airhead as Lavender.  
  
"What do we do?" Ron asked. "Should we talk to Dumbledore?"  
  
"We can't talk to Dumbledore until we're at Hogwarts and we can't be at Hogwarts unless we take the train," Hermione said. She grabbed his arm and led him to the train. It was easy to take charge because it meant she didn't have to think. She didn't want to think too hard right now.  
  
She felt so bad. Harry had been in big trouble last night and she had been worrying about Hogwarts, A History and her new sundress...What kind of friend was she? Harry had needed her and she wasn't there.  
  
"We'll find him," Ron said and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back because she was trying not to cry.  
  
A lot of the other students came to talk to Hermione and Ron while they were on the train. Parvati came back and said that she and her sister Padma could help because Padma was one of the smartest girls in their year after Hermione. Neville Longbottom visited too, and so did Ron's brothers and sister. Hermione was glad to see all of them. They made her feel a little better.  
  
The next visitors they had made her want to hit something. It was Draco Malfoy and his two giant friends Crabbe and Goyle. They were even taller than Ron.  
  
"What's the matter," Draco said while Hermione and Ron stood up and Ron reached for his wand. "Is Potty missing? Are you looking for your boyfriend, Granger?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione yelled and looked for her wand too. "I'm a prefect so you had better get out of here!"  
  
Ron had his wand out. "I'll hex you," he said. He looked very angry.  
  
Draco didn't look scared. "You're out-numbered," he said.  
  
Ron started to say a spell, but someone else said one first. Goyle got hit with a Jelly-Legs curse. When he fell down, Hermione could see who had cast the spell. It was Padma Patil and Parvati was standing right behind her.  
  
"You're outnumbered," Padma said to Draco. Draco just glared at her and he and Crabbe dragged Goyle away.  
  
Parvati smiled at Hermione. "I told you my sister was the smartest witch after you."  
  
Ron looked at the two sisters. "What do you two want?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're going to help you find Harry," Padma said. "Our father's an Auror so he will be able to help and this way you aren't outnumbered if Malfoy decides to try something else." She smiled at Ron who turned very red.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She hadn't known that the Patils had an Auror as a father, but she didn't know them very well. "Ron and I are going to talk to Dumbledore," she said.  
  
"We won't come with you," Padma said. "You and Ron are Harry's friends, not us."  
  
"Just let us know when you need our help," Parvati said.  
  
Hermione nodded and sat down next to Crookshanks. She didn't know if she trusted the twins yet and she didn't think Ron did either, but Padma was right about one thing. Now they weren't outnumbered and that was better than nothing. 


End file.
